


Satisfied

by SnowMoonyx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMoonyx/pseuds/SnowMoonyx
Summary: “That’s what I wanted. That everyone would be satisfied.”It’s not easy to watch a kid die, especially not when said kid was Sing. Eiji and Ash are there for his last moments.





	Satisfied

Ash swallowed, averting his eyes from the scene in front of him. It was hard to watch a kid die, especially when he was in denial.

"I'm not _dying_ , it's just- it's only a few scratches, it'll heal, stop looking at me like that, I'm _fine_ ," Sing insisted, a hand tightly pressed around the hilt of a knife burrowed in his chest, ignoring the blood that streamed down his shoulder.

"Sing."

"And besides, haven't you got more stuff to worry about? Golzine is actually dead, Eiji looks a bit shaky and probably shouldn't be up and about, and we got a _fight_ scheduled, remember? So let me just get some rest, and then we'll have it, it's no big d-"

" _SING!_ "

"-eal..."

It had happened pretty fast. Sing had diverted his attention away from the guys he was fighting for a split-second when he had heard one of his members cry out in distress, and when his attention was back on the fight it was already too late. One of the guys had driven a knife through the right side of his chest, and when Sing tried to kick the guy away another had taken a shot at him, hitting his shoulder and tearing through his muscles. Ash and Eiji had entered the scene, Ash wasting no time to shoot them both. He had more precision than them, so they died at once. Sing was another story, and when they both looked at him they knew that it wouldn’t be long.

“I’m sorry Sing.”

He was tough, but he had endured it for too long already. They could see the battle within him taking a toll, so when he finally sunk to his knees they weren't surprised. Their hearts were heavy, though, and seeing Sing slowly come to acceptance of his upcoming death kind of tore them apart.

"I-it's real, isn't it?" he whispered, voice soft. "I'm going to-to-"

He clenched his jaw, not willing to admit it. He pressed his eyes together, and the hints of tears awakened a motherly instinct in Eiji. He knelt down beside him, dragging the kid into a hug.

"I'm afraid so," Eiji murmured in his hair, not willing to lie.

Sing gave up on his pride then, wrapping his arms around the elder, burrowing his face into his shirt.

"I-I don't want to die," he whimpered, and it finally broke their hearts. Sing had always done his best to keep up an emotionless facade, to the point that they sometimes forgot that he was, in fact, only fourteen. Too young to be exposed to the cruel side of life. Too young to kill other people. Too young to lead a violent gang, and too young to die.

Ash saw himself in Sing in these types of moments, and putting aside his pride for once he knelt down too, wrapping his arms around them both.

“D’you think Shorter is satisfied with me?” Sing’s question threw them off guard, but Ash collected himself quickly.

“He’s more than that. He’s really proud kiddo, you’ve done a great job.”

Sing sighed. “That’s a relief. It’s all I wanted, that everyone would be satisfied.”

And then his life faded, and when Sing’s heart stopped both Ash and Eiji broke a bit inside. They held onto him tightly, mourning the loss of Sing, just like they had with the loss of Shorter. They felt like they hadn't deserved and, but now they were both gone.

They would've given anything to get them back.

**Author's Note:**

> There isn’t a place in the timeline for this, I started writing this after episode 23 where Golzine dies and Eiji is in the hospital, but before 24 where Sing and Ash calls off the fight and y’know... other stuff happens.


End file.
